


Countdown

by mirroredsakura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsakura/pseuds/mirroredsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Haruhi thinks on it... sometimes it doesn't seem all that bad... Winner of LJ ouran_contest Drabble Theme #4: Blunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2006 with virtually no changes since.

334354564 yen left to go.  
  
Haruhi sometimes thought that smashing an enormous 800 million yen vase was the biggest blunder she had ever committed in all the sixteen years of her life.  
  
This far surpassed the accidental dumping of a boy she did not realize she'd dumped, her seeming inability to know when she was doing something wrong… and even that incident with the bunch of bananas, but that was a story she'd vowed never to retell, not even to herself.  
  
Those were usually the times when Tamaki-sempai was waving a bunny suit in her face, or the twins were busy running around with a cursed Belzenef doll or when Kyouya-sempai opened his mouth.  
  
Bad things tended to happen when Kyouya opened his mouth. Like additional debt and impossible bets and lots of blaming. Not that he didn’t have a very nice mouth, but that was far and beyond the point.  
  
…Or perhaps it was the point.  
  
Because Tamaki-sempai had a nice mouth too. It was hard not to notice it, he used it too often to ignore. The same could be said about Kaoru and Hikaru, usually in unison. She was hard-pressed not to notice Honey-sempai’s mouth since it was always full of something and besides, she had a moral obligation to glance suspiciously at him from time to time to see if he came down with cavities from all that cake. And as for Mori-sempai… well. There was a smile there somewhere, and it didn’t appear often. You  _had_  to watch for it.  
  
It was when she noticed these things—them, not just their mouths—that she thought maybe,  _maybe_  selling herself to slavery and joining the Host Club might also have been one of the best things that’d ever happened to her.  
  
And then the twins sailed in.  
  
“Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhiiiiii~! We need more coffee! Go get some!”   
  
Perfect unison. And this was coupled with a firm shove out the door.  
  
 _…Then again_ , she thought grumpily as they promptly closed the door behind her,  _maybe not._  
  
334354486 yen to go.


End file.
